


Sunset Shivers

by PhysieChan



Series: The Fire In Your Eyes (and the fires you set) ~ (Wilbur Soot/Reader) [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Part one of ?, Post Independence War, Short, Watching the Sunset, pre election, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysieChan/pseuds/PhysieChan
Summary: The citizens of L'Manberg have been through battle after battle, sacrificed and lost so much. But the war for independence is over, and the damaged individuals who fought in the war can start to heal.You and WIlbur decide to start by watching the sun set on your new home.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Series: The Fire In Your Eyes (and the fires you set) ~ (Wilbur Soot/Reader) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082933
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Sunset Shivers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolswag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolswag/gifts), [cripplingchips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripplingchips/gifts), [yourclownlicence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourclownlicence/gifts).



The trees shook with the wind, leaves rustling and dancing along the forest floor. You felt like the cold was slowly seeping into your bones, and you shivered slightly. 

The view from atop the walls of L’Manberg was lovely, and you were pleased to be sitting with your boyfriend, Wilbur, if a little bit cold. 

Wilbur noticed you shivering and wrapped one arm around your shoulders, pulling you close to him. 

“Are you cold, love?” He asked, gently rubbing your shoulder. 

“Yeah, a little.” You answered, and snuggled deeper into his embrace. “I don’t mind though, the sunset’s pretty and I have you to keep me warm!” Wilbur laughed and pulled you into his lap, resting his chin on your head and holding you tightly.

“I guess I am a pretty good heater, huh?” He teased. 

“The best.”

You and Wilbur sat in silence for a few more minutes, soaking up the last few rays of sunlight and basking in each others’ presence. It was peaceful, reminiscent of a simpler time. The world was about as perfect as it could be in that short moment. The trials and troubles of the previous weeks were no more, and you didn’t have to worry about wars or traitors that night.

You rested your head on Wilbur’s chest, and he wrapped his arms around your far smaller frame. You could hear his heartbeat and feel his chest rise and fall with his breathing, and he could protect you from the cold winds, slowly feeling your shivering disappear. 

“This is perfect,” He murmured, one of his large, soft hands finding yours. “I promise you that this is how it’s going to be for a very long time, darling. Me, you, Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, and Niki. We can watch the sunset every night, if you want.”

You smiled up at him, sitting up to press a soft kiss to his lips. “I’d like that very much, Will,”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little ficlet! Hoping to get out another, slightly longer one by the end of the week. 
> 
> I've dedicated this work to lolswag, cripplingchips, and yourclownlicence! They're the lovely individuals who commented on my other work, and the ones who gave me the motivation to do this one. (i'll have technoblade content out for you dear folks soon) Thank you so much for your feedback <3


End file.
